boxingfandomcom-20200214-history
Boxing Hall of Fame
Hall of Fame]] The modern International Boxing Hall of Fame (IBHOF), located in Canastota, New York, United States, honors boxers, trainers and other contributors to the sport worldwide. The International Boxing Hall of Fame is one of two recognized international boxing halls of fame, with the other being the World Boxing Hall of Fame. The first Boxing Hall of Fame was sponsored by ''Ring'' magazine and located for decades at the offices of the Madison Square Garden in New York City. However, in 1990, as a consequence of an initiative by Ed Brophy to honor Canastota's world boxing champions, Carmen Basilio and Basilio's nephew, Billy Backus, the village of Canastota inaugurated the new museum, which showcases boxing's rich history. Multi-award winning artist Richard T. Slone was named their official artist of the International Boxing Hall of Fame in 1997 and remains so to this day. There are ceremonies conducted every year to honor the inductees and the ceremonies are attended by many former world boxing champions, boxing celebrities and Hollywood celebrities each year. Professional boxers have to wait five years after retirement to be eligible for election into the Hall of Fame. Inductions are handled by members of the Boxing Writers Association of America and an international panel of boxing historians. Each year inductees are selected in five different categories: * Modern: Retired boxers whose last bout was no earlier than 1943. * Old Timers: Boxers whose last bout was no earlier than 1893 and no later than 1943. * Pioneers: Boxers whose last bout was in or prior to 1892. * Observers: Journalists, historians, writers and artists. * Non-Participants: People who made contributions to the sport of boxing apart from their roles as boxers or observers. Inductees Modern Old Timer Pioneers Non-participants *Thomas S. Andrews (1992) *Ray Arcel (1991) *Bob Arum (1999) *Jarvis Astaire (2006) *Giuseppe Ballarati (1999) *George Benton (2001) *Ignacio Beristain (2011) *Al Bernstein (2012) *A.F. Bettinson (2011) *Whitey Bimstein (2006) *Jack Blackburn (1992) *William A. Brady (1998) *Umberto Branchini (2004) *Teddy Brenner (1993) *Amilcar Brusa (2007) *Michael Buffer (2012) *Bill Cayton (2005) *John Graham Chambers (1990) *Don Chargin (2001) *Stanley Christodoulou (2004) *Leonardo e Souza Carvalho (2002) *Gil Clancy (1993) *Irving Cohen (2002) *James W. Coffroth (1991) *Cuco Conde (2007) *Joe Cortez (2011) *Cus D'Amato (1995) *Jeff Dickson (2000) *Arthur Donovan (1993) *Mickey Duff (1999) *Angelo Dundee (1994) *Chris Dundee (1994) *Don Dunphy (1993) *Dan Duva (2003) *Lou Duva (1998) *Aileen Eaton (2002) *Pierce Egan (1991) *Shelly Finkel (2010) *Nat Fleischer (1990) *Richard Kyle Fox (1997) *Dewey Fragetta (2003) *Don Fraser (2005) *Eddie Futch (1994) *Billy Gibson (2009) *Charley Goldman (1992) *Ruby Goldstein (1994) *Bob Goodman (2009) *Murray Goodman (1999) *Bill Gore (2008) *Abe J. Greene (2009) *Larry Hazzard (2010) *Akihiko Honda (2009) *Joe Humphreys (1997) *Sam Ichinose (2001) *Jimmy Jacobs (1993) *Mike Jacobs (1990) *Jimmy Johnston (1999) *Jack Kearns (1990) *Don King (1997) *''Tito'' Lectoure (1997) *A.J. Liebling (1992) *Hugh, Earl of Lonsdale (1996) *Harry Markson (1992) *John, Marquess of Queensberry (1990) *Arthur Mercante (1995) *Dan Morgan (2000) *William Muldoon (1996) *Gilbert Odd (1995) *Tom O'Rourke (1999) *Mogens Palle (2008) *Dan Parker (1996) *George Parnassus (1991) *J Russell Peltz (2004) *Tex Rickard (1990) *Freddie Roach (2012) *Irving Rudd (1999) *Rodolfo Sabbatini (2006) *Lope Sarreal (2005) *Wilfried Sauerland (2010) *George Siler (1995) *Sam Silverman (2002) *Jack Solomons (1995) *Emanuel Steward (1997) *José Sulaimán (2007) *Sam Taub (1995) *Herman Taylor (1998) *Bruce Trampler (2010) *Lou Viscusi (2004) *Jimmy Walker (1992) *Frank Warren (2008) *Al Weill (2003) *Sylvester Stallone (2010) *Daniel Martin (2013) Observers *Dave Anderson (2008) *Lester Bromberg (2001) *Jimmy Cannon (2002) *Harry Carpenter (2011) *Ralph Citro (2001) *Howard Cosell (2010) *Tad Dorgan (2007) *Jack Fiske (2003) *Paul Gallico (2009) *Bill Gallo (2001) *Reg Gutteridge (2002) *W.C. Heinz (2004) *Jersey Jones (2005) *Hank Kaplan (2006) *Michael Katz (2012) *Joe Koizumi (2008) *Hugh McIlvanney (2009) *Larry Merchant (2009) *Harry Mullan (2005) *Barney Nagler (2004) *LeRoy Neiman (2007) *Damon Runyon (2002) *Budd Schulberg (2003) *Ed Schuyler (2010) *Stanley Weston (2006) References External links *IBHOF official website * Category:Boxing museums and halls of fame Category:Halls of fame in New York Boxing Category:Sports museums in New York Category:Museums in Madison County, New York